


I Would Do Anything for Love

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Breathplay, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, I love MC 4 so that's how I described her, Light Dom/sub, MC 4, MC doesn't know how to bring sexy stuff up, Porn, Porn With Plot, Seven and Zen are the best bros, Seven is a deviant, Sex Toys, Slight Choking, Vaginal Fingering, Yoosung Is Precious, mentioned but not used, safe sex, watching porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: MC isn’t sure how to talk with Yoosung about changing up the pace of their more… sexual, relationship. Turns out it’s easier than she was hoping for.





	I Would Do Anything for Love

**Author's Note:**

> I love Yoosung and personally headcanon him more as a closet Dom than the subish puppy. So yeah, this is what happened.
> 
> Come find me at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com !!
> 
> (Also yes, this title is from a Meatloaf song...)

“I don’t know how to ask…”

MC wrings her hands together, thumb tapping restlessly across the opposite one. On the other side of the cafe table, Zen and Seven watch her fidget, nerves zipping so obviously across her shoulders, making them tremble ever so softly. She groans, almost whines, under her breath at their blank stares. Zen is the first to speak, Seven takes the break in the conversation to flip his phone face up on the table and scroll through what can only be texts from either V or Bina.

“So…” he starts, sentence trailing as he searches for the right words. “You don’t know how to ask Yoosung too…” his voice grows tight, embarrassment painting his cheeks hot. Seven takes that as his cue to speak up, eyes leaving his phone, loosely held in his palms.

“Give it to you good?” His tone is light, teasing, but somehow even, regardless of how in public they are.

Both MC and Zen cough into their sleeves, their faces flaming. There’s no denial from either though, especially from MC. She nods her head, even, in red-faced, confirmation. There’s silence again. Both men are clearly waiting for MC to extrapolate on Seven’s comment. She takes a few deep breaths, skin still hot, and clear her throat.

“It’s not like what we have right now is bad.” She wants to make that clear as day. “It’s all sweet and slow and nice. It’s just…”

“Not what you want all the time?” Zen offers, a silver brow quirking up.

“Exactly,” MC exhales the word with a vague hint of disappointment. She unclasps her hands and places her face between her palms, resting her elbows on the table top. Her heart pounds away, quick, a staccato rhythm under her ribs when she thinks about those nice, slow times. Then she thinks of what it could be like, hot and heavy and dirty and suddenly her heart is on the verge of exploding and there’s heat pooling low.

“So, what’s stopping you from talking about it with him? It’s not like you guys have had problems communicating before?” Zen nods in agreement, confirming with Seven who looks back down to his phone. MC wants to roll her eyes at their sudden nonchalance but instead, feels the nerves cycle back through her blood and makes her tongue heavy. She takes her bottom lip between her teeth and looks down at the tea, half drunk already, growing cold, while she gathers her courage.

“It’s a lot of things I guess. We all know he’s not really, ya know, experienced with stuff like this, we’re each other's… well,” she doesn’t finish, it’s likely the whole of RFA knows they were both virgins before having met. “So it’s safe to say I’m not experienced either, I just know I want… well, more. I just don’t know what that means.” She looks up from her tea and frowns in clear distress as a wave of nausea-panic curls in her stomach. “How can I ask him for things when I don’t even know what I’m asking for?”

More silence follows the confession but the look of concern on Zen’s face and dumbfounded exasperation on Seven’s is almost too much to take in after saying such things out loud.

“I know it might be scary, experim-” Zen is cut off by Seven and his single half barked response.

“Porn.” MC colors and feels her eyes dart around the mostly empty cafe, so sure someone has overheard them by now but lets out a deep breath when she doesn’t see anyone glancing back. Zen’s head is snapping to face his friend, mouth dropped open in astonishment.  It’s not the look of an innocence affronted, but more like gobsmacked surprise that Seven would even suggest such a thing. The red-haired man just rolls his eyes and leans back in his seat.

“Look,” he starts, addressing MC and ignoring Zen, “if you aren’t comfortable talking with Yoosung about taking things in a different direction bedroom-wise, cause you don’t know what you want just yet, then figure it out. You can’t go around experimenting with other guys, your boyfriend would go full yandere, so porn. It’s pretty much the quickest, most efficient option.”

MC, regardless of how red in the face she is, can see the blatant logic behind an option she never really gave much thought to, and Zen, from his seat away, nods slowly as well before turning to Seven.

“It’s a solid idea, but MC can’t just be going to unreputable sources for such things and I have no doubt going to a shop is out of the question as well.”

The slowly uncurling smirk on Seven’s face makes MC’s blood flash icy cold then burning hot.

~~~

A few hours later, Yoosung away from their apartment for the night to game with his LOLOL friends, MC boots up her laptop, grabs her earbuds and finds the email Seven sent her. She’s dressed in comfortable clothing, a pair of Yoosung’s sweatpants and her favorite sleeping shirt. She’s laid on across the bed on her stomach, feets hanging off the side instead of laying in the proper direction.

Looking over her shoulder once, even though she knows there’s no real chance of her boyfriend returning for hours, MC warily makes sure the space past the doorway of the bedroom is empty before turning back to her computer.

In the email, stealthy labeled “Boring Algebra Facts” there is a zip file to download, and trusting Seven is taking her seriously and didn’t, in fact, send her an annoying, yet harmless, virus of some kind, she clicks the arrow to begin the download. It takes longer than she thinks it will but realizing there are nearly fifteen videos inside the folder. It makes sense why almost thirty minutes have passed since she began the export.

She thinks perhaps, she should have double checked with Bina, Seven’s own romantic partner, before downloading. The longer it takes, the more she’s certain she’s been had by RFA’s resident hacker. But it’s so very clearly the nerves making her distrust in him. It’s too late now anyway.

With nervous fingers, she opens the folder and peaks, curiously, at the thumbnail images. Even though they’re small icons she can see quite clearly, naked limbs. It sends a flustered heat to her cheeks but she swallows, straight-faced, and clicks the first video.

MC is glad, regardless of her home being empty, she’s put headphones on. There’s no prelude to the video, no dodgy lines or false set up. There’s only moans, a man with a woman, her legs hitched over his shoulders and his tongue between her spread thighs. MC nearly clicks out of the window on instinct alone, but something about the scene keeps her hands at bay. She has to admit, it’s more tasteful than what she was imagining. There’s no horribly loud and unbelievable moaning from the woman and the background noise, while prominent, isn’t overwhelming enough to be considered tacky and overused.

She watches to the end of the video. It’s nothing too special after the man finishes going down on the woman. It’s actually more standard than MC was hoping it might be. Really, she should have known that Seven had tricks up his sleeve, because, after the first video, everything escalates from there.

Video two introduces a few different positions MC has never really thought of before. Video three brings out a few toys, one that she’ll admit, she might have buried under clothes in her side of the dresser. The videos go on from there, adding new little insights and possibilities to aid in her sex life, but MC still isn’t feeling the “thrill” she’s been hearing about, the one she wants to find. It isn’t until the sixth video, an hour or so later, she starts to feel something more than just the baseline tremble of excitement.

The scene opens on foreplay, number two had done the same, both participants clothed and toying with one another. This is different though, the woman can’t toy back, her hands are held in ties above her head and she moans as he drags his hands down her front, nails catching over hardened nipples, noticeably raising under the thin fabric of her shirt. Something about the imagine stirs heat in the simmering pool that was already forming in MC’s gut. She traces a tongue over her suddenly dry lips and watches with rapt attention as the man effectively strips the woman of her clothing, regardless of how her arms are bond. His own clothing remains on and another heady wave of arousal builds.

Five minutes in the video passes and MC is enraptured, a steady thrum of heat pulsing in what seems like every limb. The man is fingering the woman in slow, deep motions. She can see when the angle is close, that as his hand presses to her completely he flexes his fingers and the woman on the bed writhes in pleasure. His other hand, however, is not being as gentle. With his thumb and pointer finger he’s pinching one of her nipples hard, tugging at the red, abused bud and then on the release, scraps his nail over the top of it. It takes MC a moment to recognize that the drag of his nail is timed to the flex of his fingers inside her.

Excitement grows low in MC’s stomach, a dampness steadily forms between her thighs and she’s no longer laying flat on her stomach, but sitting upright with legs on either side of the laptop, palms down and arms straight as she supports her body weight. Her breath comes out heavier when the shot changes and the woman is no longer flat on her back but flipped over, ass in the air and hands tied behind her. The man is still fully clothed but his jeans are now unzipped and pushed down, cock out. The moaning in the video is louder now as well. The man slowly pistons his hips, slow and deep as he’d done with his fingers, into her.

The headphones are so loud, MC doesn’t hear the front door click open or the soft “I’m back,” Yoosung calls out.

In the bedroom, MC watches the screen as the man’s pace increases and one hand, previously on the woman’s hip sneaks up to the base of her long hair and grips tight, tipping her head back and freeing her lips from where she was panting into the pillow. The low, sweet, “fuck,” that slips from her mouth twists MC’s arousal more and the man moves faster, harder, clearly spurred on.

His other hand slips up to where her wrists are bound with some kind of rope. His fingers slip under the area where the tie has come loose and then, with both hands yanks back, controlled and rough. With the extra points of leverage, MC can only imagine how much force behind the thrust there is and lets out a soft gasp the same time the woman cries into the pillows.

Too engrossed in what she’s watching, MC doesn’t hear the low thump of Yoosung’s backpack land on the carpeted floor of their bedroom. His eyes have caught what’s transpiring on MC’s laptop and the surprise is enough to make the strap of his bag slip between his fingers. He inches forward because clearly, his girlfriend has yet to notice his presence.

The man on the screen is pounding into the woman, alternating between quick impersonal fucking and slow hard glides where he uses the points of contact on her body to pull her into the thrusts. MC watches as the man leans his weight over her body, hand slipping from her wrist restraints, trailing up one arm toward her bared throat. His mouth opens on a pant and he lays his teeth against her exposed shoulder. MC’s eyes try to drink all of it in, but her gaze keeps skipping back and forth between the teeth and the fingers slowly coming around to cover the woman’s neck.

Fuck. MC feels the pressure of arousal hard and sharp and she needs to touch herself. One of her hands lifts off the bed and trails hesitantly toward the waistband the sweatpants she’s wearing. There’s a sharp exhale directly behind her. MC doesn’t hear it as much as she feels the hot wash of air across her shoulder. It startles her so badly she jumps, slamming the cover of the laptop down and yanking the earbuds out, scrambling to turn around to face who she knows must be standing there.

Yoosung’s face is painted a scarlet red and his eyes are so wide. His hands are to his sides, fists clenching tightly to the bottom of his hoodie and he looks so honestly shocked, mouth dropping open a few inches. MC is too embarrassed to do anything but stare dumbly at her boyfriend, let alone come up with something to dispel the sudden tension in the air. She needs to though and clears her throat, looking anywhere but at him.

“You’re, uh, you’re home early Yoosung.” It’s weak and a little shaky falling past her lips as she chews on her bottom one. There’s no pretending what was happening wasn’t well… happening. Her cheeks are hot and the self-consciousness of being caught out is taking over her body. Yoosung can see the way her shoulders are tensing up and knows he needs to alleviate the pressure from the situation he’s inadvertently causing. Still though… his mind is playing on a loop, the way his girlfriend’s hand was sneaking from the bed toward her body and the admittedly rough sex transpiring on the laptop screen.

“I…” the single syllable is more of a squeak as Yoosung tries to find his voice. He clears his throat. “Yeah, we finished the dungeon pretty quick.” Another hard silence comes over the bedroom as neither knows what they’re meant to say next. Yoosung, knowing it’s the cowards way out, says he’s going to take a shower and exits the bedroom as quickly as he can.

MC, left alone and thoroughly distraught, stands from the mattress on shaky legs and puts up her laptop.

When Yoosung returns twenty minutes later, the bedside lamp is out and MC is tucked up on her side of the bed, facing away from the door. They both pretend she’s asleep when he climbs in after her.

~~~

A week passes from The Incident, as MC is calling it in her head, and the air around both her and Yoosung still wavers with a kind of tenseness that’s so uncomfortable she feels like she could choke on it. For the most part, everything is normal. They greet each other with kisses, Yoosung makes their lunches and they watch movies together on the couch, fingers linked. They don’t bring it up though and MC can sometimes feel Yoosung’s eyes on her while she moves around the apartment or when she’s answering emails on her laptop.

It’s in the way he hasn’t tried to touch her intimately beyond the kisses or how they’ve been sleeping back to back at night. It’s those little things that turn MC’s stomach and makes her queasy with guilt. She feels like she’s done something wrong, overstepping some unspoken boundary that’s set up in their relationship. She feels… dirty. And not in a good way.

She doesn’t bring it up though, refuses to make Yoosung any more uncomfortable than she’s clearly already made him. It’s manageable, hard but manageable.

When she comes home from a long day of business meetings with Jaehee in preparations for the next event RFA will be holding, Yoosung is waiting for her in the living room, sitting on the couch with his hands balled up in his lap and his back straight. There’s a determined look on his face that is unsettling. More so than the items that are lined up on the coffee table. MC’s gold eyes flick from her boyfriend’s restrained posture to the items and feels her face heat to a staggering level. Yoosung still isn’t looking at her.

In a row, so meticulously straight are things that really, really, should only be seen in the light of the bedroom. MC scans the objects down the table and names them in her head, growing more red-faced as she goes. Leather handcuffs, lined in black fur, a black, silky looking blindfold, some kind of special lubricant in a dark bottle, a paddle, also lined in a fur of some kind, and at the very end, a pair of a rubber tipped nipple clamps.

She’s still too stunned to even step into the room, but then Yoosung looks up at her with this expression she can’t name, it’s like he’s pleading for something. In the end, she can’t do anything but step into the living room and sit on the other end of the couch, her eyes not leaving his face, lest they go back to what’s on the table.

There’s a pregnant pause between MC sitting down and speaking.

“Uh…” she manages, unintelligible and hot-faced, swallowing past a feeling she can’t recognize. Yoosung’s shoulders go back and he huffs a small breath through his nose, gathering the courage he’s been building since the morning after The Incident.

“I talked with Zen.” MC’s eyes widen and for a moment she believes that the actor has betrayed what they spoke of in the cafe a week before. Then Yoosung continues. “I didn’t really know what to think, when I saw you watching uh, what you were watching. I thought maybe I wasn’t satisfying you anymore cause you’ve never, well, needed to watch it before…” something like pain crosses his lavender eyes. “So I talked with Zen about it and he said, well, that maybe I should bring it up with you, and that maybe it wasn’t that you weren’t satisfied but uh, scared?” It’s a question that makes MC’s lips part softly in surprise.

Zen clearly told Yoosung enough of what they’d talked about in the cafe without actually mentioning the events in context, for that, she has to be thankful.

“He said that you could be nervous about talking to me because I might not like what you want and that just made me feel even worse, so I started doing research about it, what was in the video…” he trails off, cheeks flushing pink, fingers digging into the legs of his pants. MC takes a small breath, her eyes darting to the table.

“So you bought stuff because…”

Yoosung’s eyes lift to hers and there’s that determination again.

“Because I want to be everything you want me to be, and if you want stuff like that I want us to have it so that you don’t have to be afraid of asking for it.” MC feels her heart swell and her breath catch. “I don’t want there to be anything you want that you can’t have if I can give it to you willingly.”

“I…” She’s so overwhelmed, choking up at his sincerity, and for a moment she feels so utterly stupid for not just talking to him about her desires in the first place. She moves across the distance between then and pulls Yoosung into a kiss, her mouth explaining her feelings in a way she doesn’t think her stumbling words would be able to. It’s quick to become deep, her bottom lip trapped between his as Yoosung’s hands move to cup her cheeks, pinkies hooking beneath her jaw to angle her head up and closer. It feels like it’s been longer than just seven days since they’ve been this close and hungry for each other, but the sensation is as familiar as breathing.

MC pulls back first and lays her forehead against Yoosung’s, eyes still closed while his breath fans across her lips. There’s a pulsing in her veins, the heat from his body so close to her, as close as it’s been in a week and suddenly, so very quickly, she wants. She wants him in any way that she can have him at this moment.

Carefully, eyes slipping open, she slides into his lap, knees falling to either side of his hips, pressing into the couch cushions behind him. His breath is heavy, quick little exhales as he watches her with blow pupils, drinking in the sight of her. One of his hands moves from her jaw to cup the back of her head, fingers sliding through the short strands at the nape of her neck.

“What do you want?” He asks, voice a pitch lower than before. He runs his thumb across her slick lower lip, teasing it down, the tip of the digit pressing in. Already it feels electric, so much different than the slow and honeyed times that have come before.

“You,” she groans softly, tongue pressing to taste the salt of his skin. She can feel Yoosung shudder under her.

“Like in the video?” He leans forward to run the tip of his nose just under her ear, lips against the most sensitive part of her throat. MC feels herself mirror the tremble that had run through him. She wants to tell him that she’ll have him anyway, video or not, but the thought of even experiencing a tenth of what transpired on her screen all those nights ago is far too tempting to pass up. She hums an affirmative which turns into a breathy gasp as his lips begin pressing kisses to the exposed column of her neck.

It won’t be exactly like the video, they both know, they don’t have enough experience to try like that, and moving from the couch is no longer an option as the heat in their blood thrums louder and louder the longer they stay connected. But MC knows from the way Yoosung was adamant before, it’ll have the same tone. She’s more sure about that when, instead of his lips, he starts to drag his teeth across her skin. Her eyes slip back shut and her fingers scramble to find purchase on his shoulders.

It continues like that for minutes, Yoosung, ravishing her throat with kisses and tentative nips. He makes his way back up toward her ear and bites down gently. The sensation of MC writhing softly in his lap and moaning under her breath has him putting more pressure into the attention. MC whines, high and shakes momentarily in his arms. Yoosung feels a thrill run down his spine and marvels at the reactions he’s pulling out of her.

MC knows she’s at least mildly vocal, but she’s never been so loud in just the first moments of foreplay. Carefully, Yoosung takes the hand still resting on his girlfriends face and trails it down her front, deftly slipping buttons out of holes, her work shirt slipping open more and more the lower he goes. When he reaches her breasts he pauses and slips his hand between the parted fabric of her top and runs his fingers across the thin lace of her bralet. Beneath the sheer material he can feel her nipple harden in anticipation and the huff of breath from her lips is enough to spur him on further, slipping his digits beneath the top of the garment and feeling the softness of her in his palm.

MC feels herself becoming dizzy with the arousal fogging up her brain. She’s too hot in her clothing but moving back would mean breaking away from the mouth and hands on her skin. But she wants, so much so, that she forces herself back from his ministrations. Yoosung lets her go willingly, but there’s a kind of disappointment in his lust hazy eyes. It doesn’t last long. MC unbuttons her shirt the rest of the way and slides it down her shoulders quickly, then reaches behind herself to unclip the bralet.

Her breasts, now free of clothing are an area of skin Yoosung feels the need to treasure as much as he’s done with her throat. Wasting no time for MC to return to him the few inches she’s retreated, he dives in, head dipping down to catch a nipple in his mouth, swiping his tongue over the bud. The hand, not currently trailing from her hair to her lower back, mimics the motions of his mouth, squeezing in time with the kisses.

MC keens and arches into his body, pressing herself closer, hands back to gripping him tightly. Yoosung thinks of the way she reacted to the harder bites and tentatively traps the nipple in his mouth with his teeth, pressing down to gauge her reaction. A hard shudder ripples through her and without meaning to, MC grinds down into the erection growing in her boyfriend’s lap. He does it again, and again and again, until he’s not just biting but pulling and suck, harder and harder.

MC can feel herself growing slicker between her legs and her lips seem to be open in permanent bliss as he worships her chest with his mouth. He switches back and forth between each breast, his fingers twisting and scrapping across whichever isn’t being lavished. MC can hardly stand the teasing and simultaneously never wants it to end. When he goes to switch again, MC frees one of her hands from where she’s clenching his shirt tight and drags the blonde into a kiss. It’s hard and wanting, more tongue than lips as she grinds down into his lap, desire clear in the way her body rolls against his. Yoosung moans into her mouth and she swallows the sound while sucking lightly on his tongue.

He thrusts up against her and she parts from his mouth to heave a breath she can’t be bothered to get through her nose. Yoosung takes the opportunity to go back to her neck, his hands moving from where they’re resting against her chest toward her stomach and lower. The muscles of MC’s abdomen twitch as the tips of his fingers skip past to her thighs and lower still. The edge of her skirt has been hiked up nearly to her hips by her grinding and the way she’s seated across Yoosung’s lap. He hardly has to push anything aside to palm at the slickness between her legs.

At the first touch against her clothed sex MC gasps and shivers, bottom lip caught between her own teeth as she rides out the sensation of his hot hand against her.

“So wet for me…” Yoosung breaths out, almost in surprise. It sends another pulse of heat down MC’s body. It’s not that her boyfriend doesn’t say things like that normally, but the way he’s brushing against her, the hungry look in his eyes, the place they’re sitting and the situation itself… it’s so unusual from their established norm that she can’t help but feel it weighs more on her arousal than it typically would.

He twists his hand through the space between where her underwear and skin meet, his fingers pressing down hard to work through the cramped position of their bodies. It’s uncomfortable a fit as it is electrifyingly stimulating. The way their bodies are connected force his digits to crowd against her slick heat and tease between the folds. He can’t move them around to get any deeper than that without making things awkward so he pulls his hand away, tracking the wetness across her inner thigh as he does. It makes her shiver even harder.

MC doesn’t want to move away from the warmth of his body and possession of his hands but does so anyway, sliding off his lap onto shaky legs so she can slip out of the rest of her clothing. The skirt and panties fall to the living room carpet silently and she stands before Yoosung, naked and flushing red. His mouth parts, watching her as she takes the two steps back to him.

Though she feels exposed, so bare compared to Yoosung’s clothing clad body, it’s less of a deterrent and much more of a turn on. She stops the last little ways to his lap and takes her bottom lip into her mouth. She’s waiting for something but doesn’t really know what. Or maybe she just likes the way Yoosung seems to be memorizing her curves and tan skin.

His eyes meet hers and there’s something one might call dangerous in them.

“Come here,” it’s a half command lacing with desire and need. It pulls her forward the rest of the way and she takes her place back across Yoosung’s legs, thighs spread and naked sex soaking on his jeans.

They kiss again, as deep as before but now with more sensation as Yoosung trails his hands everywhere but where MC wants them most. To alleviate the constantly mounting tension in her abdomen, she reaches a hand down past her navel toward her clit, fingers just brushing the sensitive point when one of Yoosungs own hands captures her wrist and pulls it away. Breaking the kiss with a wet pop he licks his bottom lip and pants, gathering air into his empty lungs. Staring up at MC he tsks.

MC bites back a petulant whine at being denied what she wants so much, but then again, his lean fingers around her wrist send a delicious thrill up her spine, like maybe it’s exactly what she needs instead. Leaning forward into MC’s space, nose brushing against hers, his other hand searches out her free one and takes it as well. He leans closer still, using the leverage he has now over her arms to pull them around her torso to rest just above her lower back. His lips migrate to the shell of her ear and blows hot against MC’s skin.

“Keep them there?” His voice is a rumbling request that causes a ripple of goosebumps down her arms and MC can do nothing but nod in consent and clutch her hands together just to be safe. She doesn’t think he’ll do anything like punish her is she disobeys but still.

They aren’t ready for anything like that. At least, not now.

Assured that she’ll do as he says, Yoosung pulls back and lets his fingers trail feather light over her sides. MC’s eyes slip closed the lower he gets, tracking the movement by sensation alone. It makes the contact even more pronounced when his hands trail below her belly button, skirts her sex and splays them on her thighs.

MC aches to move her arms even though they’ve just been placed. Even with her eyes closed, she wants to run her fingers through his hair and pull him toward where he seems reluctant to go. She wonders who might break first if the situation persists further. It turns out she needn’t really think along those lines. As soon as the thoughts are passing, Yoosung’s hands are sliding back up and MC can’t help the way her legs part even further as she instinctively drops closer in his lap.

One hand moves back to her breast, the skin abused but aching for more touch, his other wastes no time, middle and pointer finger tracing her lower lips, catching the wetness there and letting it gather before stroking over her entrance. A shuddering moan slips past MC’s lips, her mouth parting on the ragged exhale, hips desperate to push back into the touch but unable with the way her balance is tipping. She can’t move too much with her hands held behind her or she’s more likely to fall off than gain the relief she’s hungry for.

He spends less time there than he might normally, clearly as keyed up as she is, and slips in his middle finger. There’s hardly any resistance, her arousal at a sharp peak. Still, he stretches her with the digit until MC gives in to the urge to sink forward, head falling on to Yoosung’s shoulder. He’s pressing into her, deep and languid, curling up as he withdraws and repeating as she shivers on his lap. By the time MC’s panting has devolved into soft pleas Yoosung is fucking into her with three fingers and thumbing at her clit when they press as deep as they can. She’s so close to release but there’s never enough contentious pressure to get her there and the wait is maddening. She feels like she’s dangling over a precipice of absolute ecstasy and Yoosung is the only one able to push her over but is keeping her just on the edge.

Abruptly he removes his fingers and the soft “no,” the slips out like a whine from MC’s mouth is met with a kiss, a promise. Carefully he pushes back against her legs, a clear indication he wants her to shift off of him so she does. Instead of simply slipping off his lap to the side like she wants to, MC stands, careful to keep her arms behind her like she was asked. Yoosung, like before, takes in her naked body and lets out a harsh exhale. His hands go to the bottom of his shirt and before he can even start lifting it MC speak out.

“Wait,” it sounds so strange, sharp even, to be interrupting the silence constructed around the sounds of their bodies moving together and heavy breaths. Yoosung’s hands freeze though, his eyes asking a question without speaking. “Maybe,” she fidgets, “would you, keep them on? Your clothes I mean…” MC’s face, if not for the fact it was already flushing hot with pleasure, was close to bursting into embarrassed flames. Yoosung’s looks close to the same.

There’s something, a feeling, MC’s wanted to experience since watching the final video that week prior. The thought of Yoosung fully clothed while she remains bare to him sends a bolt of heat to her sex. It’s not just the phantom sensations of rough jeans and soft cotton on her skin, but the implications the situation holds, the clear shift in power, that draws her attention and arousal tight.

Yoosung’s fingers drop away from his shirt and, despite the heat in his cheeks, he hums his affirmative and his kiss-swollen lips tug up in a smile so soft it nearly doesn’t fit their current predicament. MC returns the expression and takes a step forward to drop back on to his lap but this time Yoosung stops her.

“Turn around?” His question is laced with hesitance but MC does as she’s asked without any real thought. Behind her, she can hear the sound of Yoosung’s zipper sliding down and takes her bottom lip between her teeth as he hisses softly. She wasn’t unaware of how turned on he must be, but hearing the effect she has on him and not being able to see it as well is arousing. There’s a small shuffling from the couch and Yoosung’s finger touch her wrists, still locking together via her hands. The calloused pads trace down to the back of her palm and then up again just as slowly. “Grab the lube from off the table then sit back down…” He takes his fingers away.

Carefully, MC brings her hands to the front of her, the tingling in her shoulders a pleasant buzz as she reaches forward and bends to get the small dark bottle she noticed earlier. Next to it is a small pile of condoms, also a different brand than usual, and on habit, she grabs one of those as well as then takes two steps backward, slowly so she doesn’t trip. When she’s in range again, Yoosung’s there to guide her, gripping at her hips to ease her back on his lap.

Immediately MC can feel the hot press of her boyfriends cock on her lower back and his breath tickles her shoulder as he fits her snuggly to his chest. One of his hands remains on her side and the other slips around to take the items. He places the lube beside them and a moment later MC can hear the rip of foil and feel Yoosung’s quick exhale as he puts the rubber on. Anticipation simmers as he takes up the bottle of lubricant again and clicks it open in front of her. She can feel his concentrated gaze as he watches himself over her shoulder.

Once his fingers are coated in the slick he makes a show of slowly lowering them between MC’s thighs to where, only a few minutes ago, he was opening her up. The first touch is chilly, but then goes warm, then gets warmer, and then warmer still. It’s not until Yoosung’s fingers are back inside her does it really hit what kind of lube he’s using. She can feel herself pulsing and it’s so much more pronounced as Yoosung get her even wetter in preparation for his cock.

“Hhhaaaa… Yoosung,” it’s more breath than words as she leans back against him in pure ecstasy. It seems his patience has run its course too when her desperate call reaches him. He takes his hand away and with MC’s help, gets her kneeling above him.

Carefully, hands bracing on Yoosung’s thighs, MC lowers herself onto him. She fights off her sudden desire to drop down quickly and eases back to a sitting position. When there’s no more to take MC tries her hardest not to squirm. Yoosung is deeper than he’s ever been and it’s almost too much. She can feel his hot panting on the back of her neck and his hips twitch as though he wants to fuck up into her but knows it’ll be over too quickly if he does. She stays still for both their sakes.

After a few minutes of not moving, just breathing together and getting reacquainted with the sensation of being connected so intimately, Yoosung flexes his thighs and pushes up into MC the smallest amount. MC sighs in relief and bares down on to him as much as she can before raising herself up, using the hands on his legs, and begins to fuck herself back on his cock.

Their pace begins slow and deep. Each time she bottoms out Yoosung grinds up into her and it sparks along that spot inside that’s so hard to reach. As their shared desperation climbs and the chase to completion starts building faster, Yoosung uses the hand on MC’s hip and pulls her down against him. His other hand snakes up to the base of her head, longing to grasp the strands and use that too as leverage into the thrusts. Her hair is too short though to get a grip on, they both realize when his fingers scrap against her scalp deliciously. Yoosung groans in frustration, his palm laying flat against her nape. MC takes a small breath and tips back further across his chest, shifting herself so that his hand is more toward the front of her, resting on the column of her throat.

Her mouth goes suddenly dry as Yoosung realizes what she’s asking for and repositions his hand correctly, longer fingers curling around her neck but not applying pressure. Not yet.

“MC…” Her name is a revenant moan from his lips and she responds with a broken, desperate hiss.

“Yes.”

He squeezes down just a bit. It’s enough to send MC’s blood into a frenzy as she rocks down on his length faster than before, eyes screwing shut in unabashed pleasure. She’s closer now, there are too many sensations rushing around to grab on to just one and ride it out. It’s as frustrating as it is earth shattering and she wheezes a loud moan past the new tightness against her throat. Yoosung lets off so she can catch her breath but then, just as soon, returns to choking her softly. He’s close too, MC can tell by the way he jerks up to meet her.

The hand previously on her hip migrates to her lap then lower, thumb sliding between her lips to press against her clit and rub in time with their bodies. It’s the sharpest pleasure in the whole mess that’s coursing around her body and MC grips to those waves as they careen her closer to climax.

No longer able to raise herself up, MC resorts to grinding to and fro on Yoosung, the head of his cock pushing inside just right. She clenches around him and he cries out at the renewed tightness. On instinct, the hand around MC’s neck closes even more and effectively cuts off a moan of her lover’s name.

She’s convinced that it’s this that sends her over the edge into a deafening climax.

She shatters apart on top of him, muscles bunching together as she shakes and cries out in silent gasps, the air forcing itself around the choked off passage of her throat. Behind her, Yoosung gasps and stills, hips jerking as the tell-tale sign of his release. MC is still coming down when the blonde loosens his grip on her and sends air back to her lungs. It’s almost like cumming a second time and MC can’t help the broken sob of his name as she turns to putty in his lap.

She feels high, like her body is weightless. Yoosung uses what strength he has left to tip them over to their sides, cock slipping out of her as they go. Normally the sensation would make her cringe but MC can’t feel anything that isn’t a pleasant buzz all the way down to her toes. Yoosung’s arms wrap around her and pull her snug to his body, nose pressing into the curve of her shoulder. He leaves a soft, lingering kiss on her shoulder and nuzzles against her.

“Was that okay?” He asks, the low command of his previous tone no longer present. MC feels too blissed out to speak but her lips curl into a smile and she hums a clear yes. “I’m glad…” he whispers back. MC thinks he sounds as tired as she feels and can’t help sinking further into the warm his body offers, mind slowly slipping away into a dreamless sleep.

Sometime later her eyes crack open and she’s no longer on the couch but in their bed, dressed and no longer tacky with sweat as she thinks she ought to be. A sound to her left makes her turn and MC can make out Yoosung in the darkness, pulling on a clean nightshirt. Noticing she’s awake he smiles down at her and slips under the covers as close as he can.

“You carried me to bed?” She asks, tucking her head under his chin and looping an arm around his middle.

“Course,” he huffs into her hair, the word filled with fondness. “I’d do anything for you…” he still sounds sleepy and MC can tell he’s drifting off and even though she’s just woken, the urge to follow him down is too much to pass up.

Before her eyes close completely a smile tugs the corner of her mouth up. He really would, wouldn’t he…

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


End file.
